


A Garded Secret

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Bestiality, But she's still entirely willing and wanting it, Dirty Talk, Eating Pet Treats, Female Trainer - Freeform, Fun with psychic powers, Hypnosis, Maids, Male Gardevoir, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Pokepuffs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sexual Roleplay, to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Anna loves to reward her Pokémon with treats after helping her around the house, rewarding her Gardevoir, Robin, most of all.  However, Robin has a secret to him- that he’s been helping himself to two ‘treats’ every time he helps out…





	A Garded Secret

**Author's Note:**

> All participants are 18 or older. Like you! Hopefully. Hint. Hint.

“Yoooou are the oooocean’s grey waaaaaves…”

Anna Mavis gently sang to herself as she rubbed the scouring pad over the used skillets, the grime and food falling away to leave it clean and pristine again.  When she finished, under the water it went, and into the drying rack.

Or at least, that was her plan, until the pan started to rise and rinse itself all on its own, surrounded by a thin sheen of magenta light.

She turned, and smiled at the figure in the archway as she recognized him.  Robin, her Gardevoir, had come to help out.

Robin strode forward, with measured, graceful steps, starting to levitate the dishes and silverware, whipping the washcloths and sponges all around them.  He left them sparkling as they all passed through the rinse, and neatly onto the drying rack.

Anna clapped with delight, and Robin took a short stage bow- smiling eagerly at his trainer.

“Very good, Robin!”  Anna cooed, eyes sparkling appreciatively.  “I think somebody’s angling for a treat from the jar~!”

Anna smiled at Robin as she passed him, not seeing Robin’s smirk turn impish.  He slowly turned around- surrounding his fingers in that same light sheen of psychic power…

And snapped his fingers.

At once, Anna froze in her tracks, going still and motionless as she slowly turned.  The light in her dull green-blue eyes had gone out, leaving them hollow and empty, her mouth slightly agape as she stood there, entranced.

_Gotta love post-hypnotic suggestions._   Robin thought to himself, as he snapped his fingers again.  Anna’s hands moved immediately, going to her back to untie her apron and send it to the floor, before her hands, without hesitation, curled around the hem of her shirt and yanked it up.  She brought it over her head, leaving her in only her bra as her hands deftly unfastened her jeans, pulling them down, kicking off her socks- leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

Robin smiled, and waved his hand as the bra unhooked and floated away, her panties being tugged down by that same unseen force.  Robin slowly approached his brainwashed trainer, smiling faintly as he cupped her chin.

_Follow me, pet._   He cooed in her mind, Anna nodding dimly as she followed him- upstairs, and into her own bedroom.

Robin started to hum cheerfully, mind probing around the closet and finding the locked case Anna kept there- levitating it out, and snapping it open.  Smiling, he made a risqué Kalosian maid outfit flutter over to her.

Anna didn’t need any instruction past that point- she knew what to do.  She began to dress herself, fastening the garterbelt, before sliding and hooking on two thigh-length white stockings (panties, after all, had been strictly forbidden by her Master) before sliding on two, elegant high-heeled shoes, shined and polished black- and the one-piece uniform top, with a skirt so short it was criminal- and a cut so low that it left little to the imagination.  Every inch of the outfit accentuated lovely curves, from her large bosoms to her rounded, but firm ass.  And of course, the final touch- a frilly headband to replace her usual one, perched on top of her golden hair.

_Perfect._ Robin smiled, already starting to feel a stirring between his legs.  _Now then…let’s start tidying up, hm?_

Anna nodded, smiling blankly- knowing where to start as she stepped forward, kneeling obediently, and peeled back the skirt-like folds of Robin’s ‘dress’, exposing a rapidly hardening cock.  Seven inches in length, a light green in color, ridged, and already throbbing at his pet’s ministrations.

Without hesitation, Anna moved forward- taking it into her mouth.  She held on to Robin’s hips, bobbing her head back and forth along his length.  Robin let out a deep, shuddering moan as precum leaked from his cock, hands resting on Anna’s head as she blew him.  The feeling was nothing short of exquisite, her tongue swirling around him, going all the way to the hilt before drawing back to kiss and lap at his head- dabbing up his cum with a short flick of her tongue, before going back down on him again.  Robin let a thin trail of drool leak from his mouth- as he relaxed his body into the blowjob, rubbing Anna’s hair as she gently moved back, and forth- back and forth…

Robin began to grunt after ten minutes of agonizingly slow work- feeling the buildup in his loins as Anna diligently worked his shaft.  He gave her a quick tap on the head to let her know he was about to finish- and Anna, making a noise of understanding, slowed her work ever so slightly- to prolong her Master’s pleasure.

_What a dutiful maid…_   Robin admired, smiling as she stroked her hair- now breathing heavily, slightly moving his hips along with her- grunting, as the tightness inside built up and kept building…

“Ev- _ooooir~!”_

With a long, lingering moan, he released, cum pouring into her waiting mouth as she moved back to keep the tip inside- leaving plenty of room for it to fill her cheeks.  Her eyes closed, moaning softly as Robin’s cum filled her mouth.  She waited until it stopped, separating from him with a ‘pop’- and showing him a mouthful of pearly-white cum.

Robin clapped his hands, smiling down at his pet as she closed her mouth- and swallowed several times.  When she opened up again, all of the cum had vanished down her throat, leaving nothing but spit and a tantalizing tongue for his troubles.

Robin licked his lips- already hard again as he stepped forward.  Flexing his hand, Anna’s head was surrounded with his psychic power.  With a snap, Anna’s head launched forward along his hard, eager cock- slamming her head into his hips, drawing back _fast,_ and going back all over again- tongue plastered to the base of his length as she was forced into a quick, brutal throatfucking.  Her moans began to rise, both in volume and intensity, as her head slid down the length of his cock, lips pursed tightly around him, arms limp at her sides.

Robin looked down- and with a gesture, used his power to tug Anna’s tits out of her dress.  Her large bosom broke free easily, now bouncing entrancingly to the brutal work he was making of her.

“E-e-ev-oir-oir~!”  Robin cooed, tongue hanging out as his mind-slave was forced onto his cock- loving the rougher attention now, as the moans and muffled yelps sent vibrations down his length.  Huffing and bucking his hips, he looked down- moaning at just how _hot_ his pet looked.  Her tits bounced with every yank along his cock, her band had been knocked askew, and her empty eyes were rolling up in her head as her lips and tongue dutifully serviced him…

The scene, combined with the treatment, soon became too much for the Pokémon, who let out another moan- grabbing Anna’s head to pull her against his hips, cumming directly down her throat as his seed poured down- directly into her stomach.

Anna’s tongue danced around him weakly, as her emptied mind began to swim, sucking and licking at her Master’s cock before being released, falling backwards with a few small coughs, and more than a few deep breaths.

Robin let out a shuddering sigh, as a smile crossed his face.  With one, fluid motion of his hand, he straightened her hair band, and stroked her cheek.

_Good pet._   He cooed, smiling.  _I think somebody’s earned a treat~_

* * *

 

_Open wide…_

Anna’s mouth fell open obediently, as Robin floated the chocolate Poképuff to Anna’s lips, biting down and moaning as if she was eating ambrosia.  The broken woman took small bites- nibbling on it as the taste of chocolate banished the taste of Robin’s cum.

Robin smiled, leaning into his enslaved trainer as she sat on his lap, delicately eating Poké-food on the sofa as his hands wandered.  He took both of Anna’s tits into his hands, moving the large, wonderful mounds around as she moaned into her snack- whimpering each time his fingers brushed her nipples.

Anna let out a short gasp as one of Robin’s hands dipped down, flipping up her skirt and sliding one digit inside her- legs spreading to give him better access as she tried to focus on the treat her Master was giving her.  As his fingers grew rougher on her breasts, and more and more of him sank into her sopping pussy, however, it soon became impossible- and she was moaning openly as the last chunk of Poképuff fluttered in the air.

Robin laughed, and leaned in more- pressing against her back as his finger sped up, sliding in and out of Anna at a rapid pace.  She started to pant- and squeal- moaning out loud…

“M-Master~!”  She breathed, a dumb smile stretching over her face.  “Master~!  Oh-oh~!  Yes~!  Master~!”

Robin moaned, closing his eyes as he sped up more and more, fingering Anna at a blinding speed, kneading her breast with his free hand- nibbling her shoulder ever so slightly.

“M-M!  M-Masteeeeeeeeeerrrr~!”  She squealed- tongue hanging out of her mouth as she came around his fingers, gushing and soaking her stockings and the skirt of her uniform.  Robin sat back against the Sofa- breathing a little heavier than before, and smiling at his pet’s back.

_The TV looks so dusty, don’t you think?_

Anna’s exhaustion and dripping mess of a cunt was forgotten, as she immediately stood up, producing a prop feather duster from her frilly apron, and beginning to ‘dust’ the sparkling clean TV, bent over at the waist to do so.

Robin curled his fingers around his cock, gently stroking himself as his eyes fixed on her wet pussy. He licked his lips as his eyes traced the beads of cum sliding down her firm thighs, huffing as he started to picture himself sliding inside- as Anna swayed her hips, wiggling her rear- Robin smiling…

Really, such a perfect maid.

He lunged forward, his hand slamming down on her ass in a rough spank, grabbing onto her hips as she squealed in triumph.  He thrust forward, slamming his cock home into her tight, wet cunt.

Anna hung on for dear life as Robin bit his bottom lip, bucking his hips forward wild and fast, sliding in and out of her cum-soaked cunt, almost gliding in from how wet she was.  Her walls were gripping tight, and her tits swayed and bounced with every hard thrust as she panted alongside her Pokémon, their moans filling the living room.

Robin groaned, slamming his hips into hers, balls slapping against her skin in thick, wet claps, already feeling the build to another cumshot as his tongue started hanging out.  Saliva fell onto the back of her uniform as he kept sliding in and out, in and out-

Robin grunted, and with a long, lingering yell- hilted into his mind-slave’s cunt, cumming and pouring his seed into her womb.  He shuddered as his cock was surrounded by the warmth of his own cum…but the throbbing in his cock wouldn’t slow- and he bounced right back.

With a wave of psychic force, Anna was stripped naked, hair band and all, and he spun her around, hoisting her onto the entertainment center.  He sat her on the TV’s stage, spreading her legs, and thrusting inside- Robin shimmering with psychic energy as Anna’s tits started to squeeze and shift seemingly on her own, as Anna squealed.  He started to piston his hips, cock sliding in and out of her cum-soaked cunt.

“M-muh!  Master~!  Harder~!  Pound your dirty maid’s slutty pussy~!”

Robin’s brow furrowed, as he growled, leaning forward- slamming his hips against hers as his powers kept her in place.  He was teasing her- caressing her- as her screams became less and less coherent- mouth hanging open- drool running down her chin.

“M-ma…mast…eeeeeeerrr…!”  She whined- trying to close her legs, but unable to overcome the psychic power of the Pokémon.  “G…uh…gon…”

He knew what that meant- and sped to his absolute limit, hammering into her with all the strength he and his powers could muster- as Anna’s toes curled, screaming to the heavens- cunt clamping down on his cock as her cum gushed out of her slit-

“E-VOIR~!”

With a final grunt of triumph, he came, flooding her pussy with an even bigger load.  He kept cumming, pumping rope after rope of semen into her needy pussy, only sliding out when he went soft- chest heaving as the broken trainer fell unconscious- happily giggling in her sleep.

_Anna whited out~_   Robin thought gleefully- as he levitated her away…

* * *

 

“Voir…ev, oir.”

Anna moaned as she was shook awake, eyes fluttering open as she slowly rose from her laying position on the couch.  Rubbing her eyes- she found herself staring up at her Gardevoir, Robin.

“Mmmgh…Robi?”  She groaned, sitting up straight.  “Oh…goodness.”  She sighed.  “I must have been more tired than I thought.  I thought…mmph, I can’t believe I had to nap after doing dishes.”  She yawned- stretching out as she stood up, adjusting her shirt to fit right again.  “How embarrassing, eh Robi?”

Robin smiled, gently patting her on the back.

“Oh!”  Anna jolted- “That’s right!  I forgot to give you your Poképuff!”  She smiled, walking back to the kitchen.  “Just you wait- you deserve a Supreme Pink for this!”  She chirped, eyes sparkling back at him.

Robin just smiled- snickering to himself.

_Indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all I got! Hope you enjoyed reading this- it was a blast to write it. If you liked it, drop me a line and tell me what you loved, if you hated it, drop a line to tell me what I can improve. Baseless complaints will be filed next to the incinerator. Or Incineroar. Heh.


End file.
